


Lament for a Lady

by AModernDayPagan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Character Death, Dark Comedy, History Jokes, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Modern Era, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Third Person Limited, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Private Investigators, Sitcom, Supernatural Elements, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AModernDayPagan/pseuds/AModernDayPagan
Summary: Gaius Forrester is a former police officer turned private investigator after an accident that cost him his right hand. After years of a mostly dull job, he gets a case that for the first time has him intrigued. A missing girl that the police barely searched for before giving up. But as he continues his search he discovers things are much darker than they seem. There are beasts he thought only existed in fiction. He risks his life to discover what is truly going on after years of bitterness and indifference to everything.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lament for a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story. So I am posting here because I need writing advice to become more skilled. So don't show mercy and please comment telling me what I did right and wrong. Because I won't become a better writer if I keep it to myself. This isn't the best I have to offer but it's better than nothing.

Gaius Forrester sat alone in his office. Practising his Latin skills until his robotic right hand accidentally tore out a page. He let out a groan and threw the book on his desk. With dog hair flying off his clothing from the action. He sat there for a moment yelling at himself in his head until he heard the door to his room open. He quickly sought to straighten himself. Making him appear somewhat professional. A middle-aged woman appearing to be in her mid-fifties entered. She was trying to dye her hair it's normal brown to stop it from showing how it was turning grey. Her skin looked a bit like plastic, making it clear she tried to hide wrinkles with Botox or something like that. She had light blue eyes the colour like that or the sky or newborns. She gave him a smile when she closed the door showing she was missing one of her front two teeth. She walked slowly with an amount of importance declaring she was one of the rich people who thought she was better than everyone. Before sitting down in front of Gaius in the chair across from him. He raised an eyebrow in question before she realised she was to speak.

“Mister Forrester,” she said in a voice growing frail and weak. With a bit of a tremble in it. “Yes, what can I do for you?” he inquired. Most of the time people would come to him searching for a missing family member or seeing if their spouse is having an affair. Sometimes, their girlfriend or boyfriend though Gaius never understand why for those people. The woman spoke again but he couldn’t hear her. He leaned forward and asked for her to repeat. She told him that she was named Sarah and that her daughter had gone missing two years prior. Around the same time, Gaius became a private investigator. “Why do you come to me,” he asked in his business voice. The woman responded with cursing out the police. Saying how they did a poor search that they abandoned in a few months. Not even searching their house. Gaius usually hated these types of people. Having worked in the police force himself before he lost the hand. But the investigation they performed was to some of the worst standards he had ever heard. He even felt a pang of sympathy for her. Or maybe because the paycheck she offered him. It was far more than he usually got. Though that only made him more interested. A thing that he rarely felt in these cases. Though it did have its moments. Like when he saw a son and father embrace each other in a hug after having not seen one another for twenty-two years. Or when he was hired by someone claiming they were spying on a cheating girlfriend. Only to discover he was being used by a stalker. Who planned to kidnap her. He turned the man into the police and he stopped a serial killer in the making. Who already had one victim. Well, those were the only interesting cases, to be honest.

But now here we were on the cusp of something great. He could feel it. He agreed to take it without a doubt. He had nothing to lose. Except maybe the other hand. The woman agreed to let him search her house. Going through her daughter's things to see if there is any sign of where she could have gone. Picking at straws truly but it's better than nothing. She left telling him to come Saturday at noon. She gave him the address and then she was off. Giving him many thanks and appearing close to tears. She left in a quick pace almost running out. After this, he decided he may need to enlist the aid of a friend. He decided upon Asher, who was still in the police force. He called him but Asher didn’t pick up. Though the second he laid the phone down, it started ringing. Gaius quickly picked up the phone and accepted the call. Asher was “busy” or so he claimed. He was off work today and that meant he was most likely going out to get drunk and seduce some girl. Gaius told him to meet him at a bar owned by a friend of Gaius. To get free drinks and to discuss a possible case he had. This wasn’t the first time they worked together. Whenever he had Asher with him, it always made the cases less boring. Though sometimes it would be the most aggravating thing. Gaius always tried to keep his cool. But when Asher did things such as chewing his gum loudly for three hours straight Gaius would sometimes snap. Asher agreed like he always does to offers of free alcohol. And would be there in an hour. They said their goodbyes and Gaius ended the call. 

Gaius quickly locked up the office deciding to leave his theology books there. He wanted to be a priest for the Catholic church. Don’t need to worry out the priest with one hand touching your kids. He would joke bitterly to hide the pain. But no church was willing to take him. He was too much of a pessimistic and a cynical bastard to be a preacher. But that didn’t stop him from trying. He drove himself home and changed into less formal attire. A white and blue plaid shirt and jeans. It was fall, though it was still warm enough outside to not need a coat. He called his friend Jamie who owned a bar and told him he would be there with Asher. Jamie didn’t like Asher that much. From the few times, they've been together. And Gaius couldn’t blame him for that. Sometimes Gaius wasn’t sure himself why he was friends with Asher but Jamie agreed nonetheless. And soon Gaius found himself in front of the bar. A girl said to him “Well hello there handsome” as he entered. Though he ignored her. He wasn’t interested in her nor having a relationship right now. Jamie and Asher were already there. Asher appeared to be already half drunk. Though Asher could drink enough to kill a normal human and still be sober so Gaius wasn’t sure. 

He sat down with them. Asher was a young man with light blonde hair. That rose in the front. He wore it as a footballer would. With light-blue eyes and aquiline nose. His face was symmetrical with high cheekbones. Jamie had brown hair naturally flat. Just usually combed to stay down. His eyes were both blue. Though the right one appeared to be brown due to the pupil always being dilated. An injury he suffered when he was younger. Though if you looked around the edges of the iris you could see a blue outline. Jamie’s face was rounder, though he remained as conventionally attractive as Asher. Giving them greetings when he heard an angry stumping coming from behind him. He turned to see and it was the girl. “Hey, don’t you reply when a pretty girl gives you a compliment,” she said in a tone reflecting her fury. He wasn’t in the mood for anything and this left himself bitter. He was always bitter though but now more than usual. “I always reply when a pretty girl gives me a compliment,” He says in a challenge. “Then why didn’t you reply to me,” she says angrier than before. “I believe you know the answer to the question,” he said in the most monotone voice he could. She scuffed in disgust and said, “You’re an a**hole”. “Tell me something I don’t know” Gaius replied raising a glass of alcohol above his head as if to toast. She walked away trying to do that hip sway walk. But he turned back to his friends who were giving him looks. “As charming as ever,” Jamie said. And Asher seemed confused. “Bloody hell you could have got laid but if you won’t take her,” Asher said standing up. Jamie put a hand to his hand and pushed him down. “She’s one of my employees just doesn’t work on Fridays,” Jamie says. Gaius says open hearing this “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize she was one of your friends”. Gaius regretted saying it instantly but it slipped out. Jamie looked at him and said, “Don’t worry about it she has a bad taste in men and needed something like that to make her realise she needs to be pickier not just some relationship for the sake of one or sex”. He looked over at Asher “And not some womaniser who will use her” Asher doesn’t argue knowing Jamie is right. "Hey what kind of alcohol is this" Asher asked Jamie. Asher was always trying new kinds of beer, wine, whiskey amongst others. He was one of those people that listened to the opinions of wine critics. Nothing said I'm white as snow to Gaius as that. Jamie had a smile on his face when he said: "It's this thing I found". Jamie said before getting out of his seat. He quick was quick to come back holding something behind his back. "Its Dan Aykroyd's crystal skull vodka, I thought it was funny seeing the ads for it". He took his hands out from behind his back to show them the skull. Asher went back to drinking before he appeared to remember something. "Wait for a second you mean Dan Aykroyd like the guy from Ghostbusters?". Jamie let out a laugh and said, "That's him". "Why is he... never mind, I won't question it". Jamie seemed disappointed by his but didn't reply. Some time passed in silence before Asher put down his empty glass. 

Asher then looked to Gaius and spoke with his words beginning to slur “Oh yes I remember the reason you brought me here I forget the moment you mentioned alcohol you have a case greater than anything before you said”. One of the employees called on Jamie to the back. He said a quick goodbye before going to investigate. Once Jamie was gone Asher said, “How come I never knew of this place I got to come here more often”. Gaius had to remind him of the case. He nodded and said, “Oh yes that what about that”. Gaius took a moment to remember everything he told Asher on the phone before starting. “An older woman is searching for her missing daughter, she came to me in desperation after the police force did a bad search they gave up after a couple of months and didn’t even search the home I believe they denied all her request to search again”. Once Asher had a moment to take it all in Gaius leaned in, and said: “And she’s paying me double”. Asher speech appeared more clear when he said: “Different from the usual collapsing marriage this may be the most action we get since that guy used us to find the gang member who killed his brother”. Gaius replied in a rapid whisper “We aren’t supposed to talk about that one”. “Right” replied Asher.

“Are you in or not?” Gaius asked. Asher thought about it for a moment before saying “I’m in”. He had just refilled his glass before Gaius stopped him “you’re starting to slur your words I think that's enough”.”I’m not slurring my words I’m speaking in cursive”. Gaius replied, “Yeah I’m sure every middle-aged white mother has said that”. Jamie came back during this time moving back into his seat. “I hope we’re not damaging your profits by having this much”. “Don’t worry, I'm sure with Asher as a customer of our profits will double” Jamie joked. Though Asher in his haze took that as an insult. “Hey” he growled. Though as Asher tried to get up he fell down. Gaius caught him and said “Yeah that's enough” he looked over to Jamie before saying “I’ll take him home”. Jamie just nodded as Gaius carried off Asher. Hopefully, he’ll remember this. Gaius decided to text him the rest of the information since Asher was most likely too drunk to remember. “Are you sure you’re sober enough to drive Gaius I know you only had a glass but… you don’t have the...strongest alcohol tolerance”. “Don’t worry, I used to be a police officer I know if I were too drunk and besides I’ve been practising more my tolerance might surprise you now” “Just as long as you don’t end up like Asher” Jamie said. 

Asher fell asleep as Gaius drove him home. He had to unlock the door and throw him in bed. He thought about pulling a prank or something but decided against it. Gaius drove home and texted Asher. 

When he finally entered his home, his dog Lancer ran up to him silently begging for dinner and pets. Lancer was a police dog that had just finished training. They partnered him with Gaius though after Gaius lost the hand they allowed Gaius to keep him. Even though Lancer was still in his prime. Lancer didn’t get much action though Gaius made sure he kept his skills sharp. He was a Belgian Shepherd. The less famous though much stronger cousin of the German Shepherd. A purebred from what he had been told. He fed him though was too tired to go for a walk. Instead of getting in bed. Lancer responded by jumping up on his bed and marching on him over and over until Gaius relented. Taking him out for a short walk during the sunset. Before retiring to their home. And falling asleep for the day.


End file.
